Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2.
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *(The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed) *Donkey Kong: What is it? *Sandy Cheeks: Can you see it? *Diddy Kong: What the heck is up there? *Mumbo Jumbo: Spongebob? Who's up there with you? (Spongebob crawls out from under the bed. The toys are shocked to discover him there) *Diddy Kong: Spongebob, what are you doing under the bed? *Spongebob: Uh-h-h-h...nothing! Uh, nothing. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake. *Donkey Kong: Well, that MISTAKE is sitting in your spot, SpongeBob. *Mumbo Jumbo: (gasps) Have you been replaced? *Spongebob: Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced. (The toys give each other a look of doubt) Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "John Darling's Room" welcome. (climbs slowly up the side of the bed, peeking over the edge) His eyes widen at the sight of... Patrick, who is an expensive looking super world action figure, covered with buttons and stickers from head to toe. The imposing "G.I. Joe-sized" doll stands heroically in the center of the bed, his back to Spongebob, who gulps when Patrick comes alive and looks around. *(ANGLE: PATRICK'S POV THROUGH HIS HELMET While he scans the bedroom a "DARTH VADER" LIKE BREATHING is heard. Patrick eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest. SFX: ELECTRONIC BEEP. *Patrick: Captain Patrick to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. (Nothing happens) He pushes the button again. Star Command - come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they answer?!! (catches sight of his ripped packaging. The box is designed to look like a spaceship until Patrick gasps and runs up to the box to investigate the damage) My ship! Aw... This'll take weeks to repair. (flips open a plastic compartment on his arm -- his wrist communicator) Super Patrick Mission Log. Stardate 4072: My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep. (springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed and speaks into his communicator) Terrain seems a bit unstable... He taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator. No read-out yet if the air is breathable... and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. (Patrick's face suddenly pops into view) *Spongebob: Hello-o-o... *Patrick: Ho-yaaahh!!! (jumps back, taking a fighting stance. He presses a button on his arm that turns on a red "laser beam" light on his wrist. Patrick aims the red beam on SpongeBob's forehead and holds it there. Spongebob screams in terror) *Spongebob: Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name is Spongebob and this is John's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here -- While Spongebob is speaking, Patrick sees the sheriff's badge on Spongebob's vest. *Patrick: (de-activating his laser beam) Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Super Patrick, Starfish, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake. (Patrick begins walking around the bed, surveying the situation. Spongebob tries to keep up) *Spongebob: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot. *Patrick: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? *Spongebob: Well, let's see, we've got double A's -- *Patrick: Watch yourself!! (shoves Spongebob down on the bed and re-activates his wrist laser) Halt! Who goes there?! (The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed) *Mumbo Jumbo: Don't shoot! It's okay! Friends! *Patrick: Do you know these life forms? *Spongebob: Yes. They're Andy's toys. *Patrick: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. (walks over to the toys) I am Patrick Starfish. I come in peace. *Mumbo Jumbo: Oh, I'm so glad you're not another one! (shakes hands with Patrick) *Patrick: Why, thank you... (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome. *Diddy Kong: Say! What's that button do? *Patrick: I'll show you. (presses a button on his chest, causing a sample voice to off) Patrick Starfish to the rescue! (The characters all GASP IN AWE) *Diddy Kong: Hey, Spongebob's got something like that. His is a pullstring, only it -- *Donkey Kong: Only it sounds like a car ran over it. *Bottles: Oh yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? *Patrick: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Dennis, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. (As Patrick speaks, Spongebob glances down at the box in which Patrick arrived. There is a cartoon drawing of Patrick giving the exact, word- for-word spiel that Patrick is now giving) *Donkey Kong: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. *Mumbo Jumbo: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not actually from Mattel, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but... (Spongebob walks over to Sandy) *Spongebob: You'd think they've never seen a new toy before. *Sandy Cheeks: Well sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him then a Swiss army knife. (Spongebob presses the button on Patrick's arm, activating his laser light. Patrick quickly pulls his arm away) *Spongebob: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *Donkey Kong: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, SpongeBob? *Spongebob: It's not a laser! It's a little lightbulb that blinks! *Bottles: What's with him? *Donkey Kong: Laser-envy. *Spongebob: All right, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Roo's new toy -- *Patrick: What? *Spongebob: T-O-Y. Toy. *Patrick: Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. *Spongebob: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's pre-school toys present. *Donkey Kong: Gettin' kind of tense, aren't you? *Mumbo Jumbo: Oh, uh, Mr. Lightyear? Now I'm curious. What does a Super Starfish actually do? *Spongebob: He's not a Space Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly -- *Patrick: (calmly hits a button and out pop out two wings. Again the characters GASP IN AWE) *Bottles: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! *Spongebob: Oh, what?!... What?! These are plastic. He can't fly! *Patrick: They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I CAN fly. *Spongebob: No, you can't. *Patrick: Yes, I can. *Spongebob: You can't! *Patrick: Can! *Spongebob: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Patrick: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! *Spongebob: Okay then, Mr. Lightbeer! Prove it. *Patrick: All right, then, I will. (to everyone) Stand back, everyone! (The crowd of toys makes room for Patrick as he heads toward the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver and shuts his eyes) To infinity and beyond!! (leaps off the bed, but plummets straight down, hits a big rubber ball, and bounces right back up. He then lands on a Hotwheels car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. Patrick soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. Patrick becomes wedged between the plane's wheels. The impact turns on the PLANE'S MOTOR making it (and Patrick) spin around and around. All the other toys watch from the bed, mesmerized. Finally, the centrifugal force causes Patrick to separate from the plane, sailing him across the room toward the bed. Patrick makes a perfect landing right in front of Spongebob and then opens his eyes. *Patrick: Can. (The crowd of toys rush Patrick, CHEERING AND CLAPPING WITH ADORATION) *Mumbo Jumbo: Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently! *Sandy Cheeks: I found my moving buddy! *Patrick: Why thank you. Thank you all. Thank you. *Spongebob: That wasn't flying! That was falling with style! *Bottles: Man, the dolls must really go for you! (aside) Can you teach me that? (Stands alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Spongebob, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Woody) *Diddy Kong: Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy -- *Spongebob: Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see... they'll see. I'm still Andy's favorite toy. (the Strange Things are happening to me song plays until it ends when it fades out to black) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs